1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable pedaling type exercise devices of a type to be used in conjunction with conventional chair frames, bed frames, wheel chair and the like. This invention relates more particularly to pedal exercise devices with kinesitherapeutic applications for convalescing, elderly and/or handicapped persons whose treatment requires a less expensive portable and easily-stowable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable pedaling-type exercise device whereby a conventional chair is utilized and the device is held stationary with respect to a pair of opposing legs of a chair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,385.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,385, a transverse foot is provided which rests on the floor behind two opposing legs of the chair. The transverse foot is provided with two anchor tabs which freely slide along said foot and which serve to further restrain the device in relation to the chair by being positioned under each of the chair legs. A variation in the force required to actuate the pedals is provided by means of adjusting the tension on one end of a padded arcuated spring, the other end being fixed, the spring contacting a brake cylinder affixed to the pedal axle.